Homecoming
by alterocentrist
Summary: Oneshot of smut and fluff. Twelve years after her high school graduation, Dr Emily Fields, MD runs into the most important person she left behind in Rosewood, and realises that she needs to come back home.


**Author's Note: **Just an attempt at writing a combination of smutty and fluffy in a oneshot. A present for all those who enjoyed Marianas. A new chapter of that will be uploaded soon at the arranged date, and lots of Paily will be coming your way in the next two or three chapters :) In the meantime, enjoy this and I hope everyone has a happy holiday!

* * *

Dr Emily Fields, MD, pulled herself up on a stool at the hotel bar. Throughout her life as a newly graduated doctor, there was no shortage of professional development lectures and conferences, but none of them had quite exhausted her like this one. After her residency at a hospital in Allentown, she decided to take on a fellowship, specialising in physiatry. Emily and the rest of her cohort of physiatry fellows in Pennsylvania flew to Philly for a four-day, three-night physiatry conference.

The conference schedule was packed with a selection of the best physiatrists all over the country running workshops, panels or giving talks to the new fellows. And although the hotel the board had hired was luxurious - in-room massages, hot tubs and saunas - anyone wanting to get their ins with the best of the best were informally discouraged from taking advantage of the hotel's amenities.

As expected, the bar was filled with familiar faces from the conference. They were in suits - the dress code was business formal - but it was obvious the younger ones would rather be in scrubs while talking to the paunchy, bearded doctors. Interspersed among them were a different group of people, also in suits. They appeared more polished, their conversation more lively.

A tall brunette in a pantsuit sidled up on the barstool next to Emily. "Vodka soda, please," she told the bartender. Then she turned to Emily. "Hastings always used to order that when we went out for drinks in Wharton. It grew on me," she explained.

Emily couldn't contain her shock. It was Paige McCullers. "Hello," she managed to say.

"Hi, Emily," said Paige. "I thought it was you. No one else has hair like yours."

"Well, too bad it always has to be tied up when I'm at work," said Emily. She cast an eye over Paige. She still had the same straight brown hair, although Emily noted that more expensive scissors have touched that hair since their senior year. Same figure. Same big brown eyes. "You look great," she finally said.

"Thanks," said Paige. "So do you, by the way."

"You always rocked a suit," said Emily.

Paige looked down for a moment, then raised her head to look at Emily. "What brings you back so close to home, Fields?" she asked.

"A physiatry fellowship conference."

"A what-a-what?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I finished my residency at Allentown and got accepted for a fellowship for physical medicine and rehabilitation," she explained. "Every year, the board holds a conference for the newest fellows in the state. That's why I'm here."

"Emily Fields, a physical medicine and rehabilitation person," said Paige. "Hmm."

Emily laughed. She knew Paige was being goofy on purpose, but she couldn't help correcting her. "It's called a physiatrist. And for your information, it's Doctor Emily Fields, MD."

"Doctor, huh?"

"That's right," said Emily, nodding proudly.

Paige picked up her glass, full of fizzy, slightly cloudy liquid. "I'll toast to that, Dr Emily Fields, MD."

Emily picked up her gin and tonic. "So will I."

Their glasses clinked.

* * *

Hours passed, and over more drinks, Emily and Paige talked about what they have been up to the last few years. Emily told Paige about college and med school in California, and a sudden desire to go back to Pennsylvania. In return, Paige told Emily about staying in Pennsylvania all these years, save for a couple of years in Chicago after getting her MBA, and how her boss got her an invite for a convention for young up-and-comers in business.

"Not bad, McCullers," said Emily, a hint of a drunken slur in her voice. "How's your dating life?"

"Non-existent. I work ten-hour days, then I'm a slave to my smartphone and Google Drive."

"Paige, sex is good for you. You shouldn't go too long without it!" Emily reproached. "I know that because I'm a doctor." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I have a running record at these doctor conferences," she told Paige. "I haven't gone a conference without sleeping with at least two doctors!"

"Wow, seriously?" asked Paige.

"Yeah!" said Emily. "The girls want me, McCullers. They really do."

The bartender shot them a dirty look. Paige grasped Emily's wrist. "Hey, why don't we come up to my room? I got some coffee." she suggested. After her first vodka soda, she had switched over to glasses of red wine, which she sipped slowly. She was buzzed and warm all over, but still sober enough to be aware that it was probably time for Emily to sober up.

Emily raised a drunken eyebrow. "You're not going to make me break my record, are you?"

Paige shook her head. "I'm not."

"All right. Let's have some coffee."

They staggered out of the bar, Paige leading Emily by the wrist. Instead of going to the elevators, she dragged Emily in the other direction.

"Paige, the elevators are over there," said Emily.

"I know," said Paige. "But I don't actually have coffee in my room. Not good coffee anyway." She sat Emily down at a table in the hotel café. A waitress rushes over to them.

"Sorry, ma'am, but we're just about to close."

Paige stared at the waitress. "We're with the Atlantic Business Leaders Conference," she said coolly, feeling the waitress relenting. "We'll have two Americanos, please."

The waitress nodded, then went back to the counter.

"That was pretty ruthless of you," said Emily.

Paige shrugged. "That was nothing. I can get pretty ruthless though, if you so wish."

* * *

Emily felt herself sobering up while halfway through the cup of coffee. She looked at Paige with admiration. More than a decade on, and she was still gorgeous. The suit she was wearing was perfectly tailored, her shirt still pressed after the long night. Strands of hair escaped her ponytail to frame her face. Emily realised that she wasn't that sober after all, after she blurted out, "I don't know why I let you go."

Paige broke eye contact. "I don't know why either," she said. "I thought you said I was the one." She didn't look like the thirty-year-old business hotshot anymore. She looked like Paige McCullers during the masquerade ball in eleventh grade.

"It was a mistake," said Emily. The words were coming out too fast. "I was going to Berkeley. I was finally leaving Rosewood behind. You know, all that crap about Alison's death and being tortured by A. I got too excited, Paige. I wanted to cut my ties to Rosewood."

"You kept in touch with Spencer, Aria and Hanna," said Paige.

"That was different," said Emily.

"No, it wasn't," said Paige. She had tears in her eyes. "They're your best friends. I was your high school sweetheart. I stood by you when they were looking for Alison's killer. I fought A alongside you and your friends. I thought I mattered, Emily."

Emily took Paige's hand. "You did matter, Paige," she said. "And you matter to me now." She stroked the back of Paige's hand with her thumb. "Paige, look at me." The brunette met her eye. "Come on, let's go to your room."

Just when Emily thought Paige would refuse, she nodded. She let Emily take her hand and lead her out of there. As they left the café, Emily called out to the waitress to charge the coffees to her room. They practically ran to the elevators and threw themselves into the first one that opened. "What floor?"

"Fourteen." Emily pressed the button.

* * *

Emily was playing with the lapels of Paige's jacket while she fiddled with her room key. She pushed her room door open. It had a king-sized bed with softer-looking sheets. "Damn, McCullers," said Emily. "I could never spring for this."

"I didn't," said Paige. "My boss did." Once the door shut with the telltale click, Paige impatiently pushed Emily's blazer off her shoulders.

For the first time in twelve years, their lips met. Emily's warm mouth tasted like coffee liqueur. She felt her jacket hitting the floor behind her, then fingers working on the buttons of her shirt. Paige smiled against Emily's mouth. She's hooked up with girls all throughout college, grad school, and maybe even a handful of one night stands when she started working, but nothing felt quite like Emily Fields sucking on her bottom lip, or Emily Fields undressing her.

Emily kicked her shoes off while Paige struggled with untucking the hem of her top. When the brunette succeeded, she lifted her arms to allow removal. Paige's mouth went straight for her chest, her hands roaming Emily's sides and the small of her back. Paige travelled up the side of her neck, leaving wet kisses. Her hands unclasped Emily's bra. "Fuck, Paige," breathed Emily, remembering Paige's fumbling hands when they were having sex in high school. "On the first go. I'm proud."

Paige's mouth stopped leaving light kisses on her jawline. "Shut up, Fields," she muttered. "I'm concentrating." She let the bra fall on the floor. She let Emily unbutton the rest of her shirt and discard it before she started kissing her shoulder. Her hands slid up Emily's ribcage, then grasped at her breasts. Paige rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and it hardened almost instantly. She felt Emily unbuttoning her pants, and tugging it down her thighs.

"You need to get out of your shoes, Paige," said Emily. "And get out of that bra."

Paige obliged. She put her hands on Emily's waist and led her to the bed. Paige lowered herself on top of Emily, and exhaled sharply at the contact of their naked chests. She had missed this. She noticed fabric underneath her bare legs. "Emily," she said. "You still have your skirt on." Emily raised her hips wordlessly. Paige's hands move up Emily's skirt to pull her pantyhose off, and then she reached around to unzip the skirt. That ended up on the floor too.

Emily looked at Paige, who was looking at her. She was naked, except for a pair of plum boyshorts. Typical. Her body was not as muscular as it was in high school, but neither was Emily's body. Emily allowed her eyes to take in Paige's strong, wide shoulders, her full breasts and flat stomach.

Emily sat up and took a nipple into her mouth. She looked up at Paige, who had tilted her head back, her jaw agape in pleasure. Emily kissed her way to the other nipple, making sure to massage the other breast. Paige let out a guttural moan. Emily detached her mouth from Paige's breast, and lightly ran a hand between her legs, feeling the warmth. Paige shuddered, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Emily looked straight into Paige's eyes, which were darkened by desire. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the boyshorts and pushed them down.

Paige adjusted her position so she was on all fours, her knees on either side of Emily's torso. She gasped as Emily's fingers found her clit and started tracing light circles on it. She could feel herself getting more wet. She leaned forward so her forehead rested beside Emily's head. From where she was, she could smell Emily's hair. Paige noted that she still used the same shampoo since high school. Emily gradually increased the pressure on her clit. "Oh, Emily," she whimpered. Emily's free hand cupped her cheek and urged her to raise her head. When she did, they started kissing. The shift in position resulted in her clit receiving pleasure at a better angle. Paige moaned into Emily's mouth.

They pulled away. "Feel good?" asked Emily, her free thumb stroking Paige's cheek.

Paige bent down again, resting her forehead against Emily's temple this time. "Yeah," she managed to say in between moans. Emily had started applying full pressure on her clit. She could feel her legs starting to shake. "Em, I'm getting close," she breathed. "Please be inside me."

"Okay." Emily slipped a finger into Paige. Surprised at how wet the brunette really was, she inserted another finger in. She thrusted in and out slowly. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yes." Paige had given in to pleasure. Her top half lay collapsed against Emily, her face buried in Emily's neck. This made it difficult for Emily to move her fingers comfortably.

"Paige," said Emily. "I need you to sit up for me."

With Emily's fingers still inside her, Paige sat up. Emily sat up too, so that Paige was straddling her lap. Her other arm snaked around the other woman's back to support her. She kissed Paige's chest while pumping her fingers in slowly. Her free hand raised Paige by the small of her back to make it easier for her to hit the right spots.

Paige's entire body was shaking. She had her arms around Emily's neck, her fingers tangled in her long black hair. "Oh god, Em," she said. "You're amazing. You're so amazing."

Emily felt Paige's walls tightening around her fingers. Paige's grip on her hardened, and the volume of the noises coming from her mouth increased. "Emily!" she cried her name out over and over. "Oh god. I'm coming, Em!" Paige stopped shaking. Her body tensed momentarily, then relaxed soon after. She rolled off Emily's lap and onto the bed. "I can't feel my legs," she said weakly.

Emily couldn't help but smiling smugly. "I bet." She lay next to Paige and pushed the girl's hair out of her face. "Tell me that's the best sex you've had in a while," she joked.

Strength apparently recovered, Paige shifted her position and got Emily to lie on her back. She kissed Emily's collarbone for a moment, before looking up and smirking. "Only if you admit it first," she said.

She kissed down Emily's stomach, paying special attention to her hipbones, before pulling Emily's panties down. She could feel Emily's back arch as her mouth tasted the salty juices between her legs. Paige flicked her tongue into her entrance. Emily moaned, her hand reaching down to push Paige's head even deeper between her legs.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes to Paige scrolling on her phone, brow furrowed. "Really? One night together after twelve years and you can't wait to get back to work?" she demanded.

"Hey, if it counts, I'm still naked," said Paige.

Emily laughed. "I was just joking," she said.

"So was I," said Paige, "but not about the naked thing." She showed Emily a glimpse of her screen. "I'm on the room service app. It's seven-thirty and my first workshop is at nine and I'd like to have a long shower with you, so I thought we'd better get a move on."

"They have an app for room service?"

Paige nodded. "I know, it's cool, right? I got us a plate each of bacon, scrambled egg, toast and hash brown with a jug of orange juice to wash it all down," she told Emily.

"You could have just called."

"I didn't want to wake you with the noise. You looked serene."

"Paige, do you want to try again?" asked Emily.

"You mean like, wake up sex?" Paige looked confused. "Sure, Em, but I don't really want to get interrupted by the room service guy."

"No, silly," said Emily. "Do you want to try us again? Do you want us to date again?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I really am," said Emily. "I'll work hard, Paige. I've never had a serious girlfriend since we broke up because they weren't you. I just wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you."

"But Rosewood..." Paige trailed off.

"Rosewood is behind us now. You're working in Philly, I'm working in Allentown," said Emily. "But we'll make it work somehow. For the moment, anyway, we'll deal with it, then we can talk about it further down the road." She took a deep breath. "We've been waiting for each other all this time, Paige. I left you because I thought you tied me to a place I didn't want to call home anymore. And yeah, Rosewood hasn't been my home for a very long time, even before senior year. I found a new home in you. And I've left, but I'm ready to come back. Will you let me?"

Paige had tears in her eyes again.

"Paige?" asked Emily worriedly.

"Yes," said Paige.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll let you come back home." And then Paige swooped in to kiss Emily passionately.


End file.
